


sleep

by RedSky18



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, as a treat, decided to just keep the title what it is in my docs lol, natsuhi just wants to sleep and eva won’t shut the fuck up, this is nothing too major but you all can have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18
Summary: After a usual fight, Eva walks into Natsuhi's room because she forgot to lock it.
Relationships: Ushiromiya Eva/Ushiromiya Natsuhi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	sleep

"Natsuhi~..." Eva quietly called out. "Did you really fall asleep in such a short amount of time?" Chuckling softly, she crossed the space between them. 

She already knew the answer when no response had come when she welcomed herself into the room. How careless, leaving the door unlocked. She truly must have been too upset to notice when she came running in.

And yet, Eva still couldn't help but be a bit surprised when she approached closer to see she really was asleep. Almost soundly. Well, crying will tire you out.

With a held grin, she sat on the bed, careful not to make too much movement. Natsuhi did seem to react with a small motion, but otherwise remained still, calm breaths going in and out at a relaxed pace. Eva stared at her figure, down on her side, facing the other way. It was cute. She placed her hand on her head, gently stroking it. 

It was only then that Natsuhi began to stir. But only a bit. She still wouldn't wake.

Eva tangled her fingers into her hair, petting it smoothly until she pulled them back out and moved her hand to undo the tie in Natsuhi's hair, letting it fall into a more natural state. Watching it land sprawled against the bed and over her shoulders, Eva fell content with the sight, and placed her hand back where it was, continuing the gentle strokes.

Natsuhi moved a bit more. Still, though, it was quiet and free of any tension. Almost dependent in a way. She rolled over just a bit, her head seeming to seek more of the soft touch. Eva smiled. How simple. Even in sleep, Natsuhi was always one for such gentle treatment.

Eva rubbed her hand back and forth a few more times before she placed it along Natsuhi's forehead, brushing her bangs back in a slow, unhurried manner. 

And Natsuhi seemed to find comfort in that.

She sought the touch more before her head lolled itself back to where it had been at the start, and Eva returned to massaging the rest of it. With her voice kept low, she spoke softly, her words having no intention of actually reaching.

"Honestly. You didn't even cover up? You'll get cold, you know...?"

A faint moan traveled between them, and Natsuhi’s eyes began to drift open before they fell back shut. The motion continued and it went on for a short moment until another hand came over Eva’s, and Natsuhi finally started to rise, sitting up. Without much thought, she pushed Eva’s hand away from her and rested her own against her head, releasing a small sigh. After a short pause, she looked up and seemed to gain a better grasp on where she was.

“...Eva-san?” She asked, clearly groggy and still not all there. In fact, she even sounded annoyed. Hmm. Yeah, being woken from a deep sleep never did feel very nice, Eva laughed to herself. Natsuhi took another breath, trying to clear her head. “What are you doing here?”

Eva simply smiled. One look was all it took. It was easy to tell Natsuhi truly had cried herself to sleep. She supposed she really did feel bad… Tilting her head a bit, Eva replied, only sounding somewhat sincere. 

“I came to apologize…?”

Natsuhi's eyes landed on her, her face still warped in a scowl. Any other time, and she might have entertained the idea in wanting a more serious response. But, right now, she really just didn't want to think too much about anything. She closed her eyes again, still holding her head.

“...Oh. Is that all?”

Eva blinked, but her expression remained. "'Is that all'...?" She repeated, not at all actually upset. "My, how rude."

Natsuhi opened her eyes again, glaring downward. 'Rude'? No. What was rude was the previous encounter that caused the woman sitting next to her to feel the need to come and try to apologize in the first place. What was rude was entering her room uninvited while she was in the middle of sleeping and even waking her up. How did she get in, anyway? Hadn't she locked it? Reprimand the servants later for giving her a key. If they even gave her one…

Natsuhi released another sigh. She was thinking too much. Truly, everything felt so tiresome and heavy. Another small bit of silence passed before she finally spoke, keeping her words short and to the point.

"...Please forgive me. I'm trying to sleep." 

She only heard Eva sigh with a laughing breath, and she was already annoyed at whatever was about to come out of her mouth.

“You’re forgiven, but I believe I came here to apologize to you, remember? You’re really not fully awake, are you?”

She started to reach her hand out and Natsuhi breathed, speaking sharply. 

“Yes. I remember. I believe I said, ‘Oh.’ and asked if that was all.”

Eva fell quiet for a moment before she just laughed again and drew her hand away. 

“My, my. Truly, so moody. I suppose I’ll have to apologize now for waking you as well.”

Natsuhi said nothing. She just continued to hold her head, and Eva tilted hers a bit as she watched her. She wondered if it was hurting with one of her many headaches. Probably. She wanted to pull her close and remedy the pain…

Natsuhi sighed again. Honestly, why couldn’t the woman take a hint? No, she definitely knew. She just chose not to react the way she was hoped to. Natsuhi kept her eyes shut before she opened them, keeping her hand where it was so as to prevent too much light from getting into them.

“Like I said, I’m sleeping.” Closing her eyes, she moved to lay back down as she had before. Eva, of course, only kept talking.

"Oh, I know. You’ve been sleeping peacefully for so long now, I almost feel bad for waking you.”

Natsuhi almost looked back at her but stopped and simply stayed where she was, and Eva continued, seeming to know exactly what it was she may have been wondering about.

"I've been in here for a while, you know. Almost half an hour, I'd say."

A lie. She hadn't been there very long at all. But she wanted to make it seem like she had just to tease and make the other woman grow embarrassed at having not woken up for so long despite any physical contact.

Regardless, Natsuhi didn't seem to really care. Instead, she just shifted to better her comfort in position and spoke, ignoring the previous statement so as to not fall into any provoking trap.

“Eva-san. Please be quiet. I’m tired.”

While it might have been expected for her to comment on her impolite tone, Eva simply pressed on, not paying it any mind.

“Aww, but I wanted to talk more. It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other...”

“...”

“You never told me if you forgive me or not.”

“Is that really so important for you to know?”

“Of course~. So? ...Do you forgive me?”

“...” Natsuhi waited a moment as she seemed to ponder the idea without much thought before she answered, blunt and cold. “No.”

Eva almost laughed. “Ehhh?? No way…” She didn’t actually sound surprised. In fact, it was easy to tell she was faking. Even so, she continued to pretend to sulk and leaned closer, tilting her head a bit. “Really?”

Natsuhi wanted to sigh again. What did she want? Did she really expect her to say, “Yes” ? Honestly… Just be quiet already. They could talk about it later. 

“Not now.”

“Hm?”

“Later.”

“‘Later’...?”

“...”

She was too tired for this. With another breath, her eyes stayed shut and she repeated the word once more, elaborating a bit right after.

“Later. We’ll talk about it later.”

There was a somewhat finality to her voice, but Eva still pushed for the conversation to continue.

“But I want to talk now…?”

"If you're not going to be quiet, then leave." Natsuhi declared, having no intention of taking part in any more of this pointless back and forth speech. Even so, Eva suddenly perked up.

"Ohhh, so you're fine with me staying here?"

Natsuhi said nothing. She just stayed on her side, facing the other way with her eyes closed and offered no response. Eva tilted her head, watching her. She waited only a moment before she tried again. 

“Natsuhi?”

“If you’re quiet.” Natsuhi stated with a clear indication she really didn't want to deal with the situation anymore.

Eva grinned. Her patience definitely did sound worn thin. Right, right. She wouldn’t push her luck any more. Laughing, she placed her hand on Natsuhi’s head, gently stroking it with a small motion.

“Right, of course. I’m sorry.” Her voice fell much shorter, and Natsuhi just scoffed a low sigh. 

Finally. 

Without another word, Eva continued to pet her head, and Natsuhi put all her focus into falling back asleep. Thankfully, it didn’t take too long. Eventually, she felt her aggravation lift completely, and she began to drift off, relaxing into the soft touch. Eva smiled. Amazing, how much she could refuse to cooperate, and then become so compliant. Truly, she really must have been so tired.

At some point, Natsuhi didn’t hear anything anymore. She simply fell into a deep slumber, and Eva withdrew her hand. Smiling, she quietly kicked her shoes off and shifted on the bed, lying down next to her. Moving in close, she wrapped her arms around her waist and gently pulled her back, and Natsuhi easily gave in to the warm embrace. 

How annoying, she later thought.

When she woke up, turned around, hugging her back.

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say, just another draft i started a little while back and decided to quickly finish these last few days.
> 
> anyway, today i offer you sfw evanatsu for once after i posted explicit porn like a week ago. tomorrow? nothing because i'm shifting back into rwby mode. vol 8 part 2 let's go; see you all later.
> 
> please leave me comments, i'm thirsty.


End file.
